El cerdito es solo otra escusa
by SarukarameloYamada
Summary: Ryoga se vuelve a perder y Tobi lo encuentra, lo que no sabe es que solo saldria traumado de aquella cueva por aquel Uchiha pecaminoso


Disclairmer:

Kishimoto: Saruke, abre la puerta, sal de mi estudio!

Saruke: no! Chinga tu madre masashi, una vez que termine el siguiente capitulo de tu serie el yaoi reinara el mundo! Muajajajaja

Kishimoto: pero me van a decir gay!

Saruke: acaso no lo eres, jodete!

Kishimoto: es enserio abre la puerta, naruto no te pertenece es mio y todo mio

Saruke: asi?... Me vale madre, lo convertiré yaoi y me dejare de tanto mamoneo con eso de quitar a Sasuke, Sasuke le pertenece a naruto y a su regreso tendrán una fogosa reconciliación muajajajaja

Kishimoto: nooo, no lo puedes hacer gay

Saruke: solo mirame…

Al dia siguiente… en los periódicos…

Niño del periódico: extra, extra, detienen a niña loca colada en el estudio de Masashi Kishimoto por querer que le pertenezcan los personajes de su Serie Naruto, la encerraron en el manicomio por repetir tanto la palabra Yaoi… Extra Extra!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de salir del manicomio he vuelto, resulta que el tipo que me vigilaba era Gay :D y me dejo salir por prometerle un fic

Todos los personajes aparecidos no soy de mi invención (¬¬ contento kishimoto? Kishimoto: ^^ si y mucho…) igual de mi beffe Rumiko Takashi

Así que este fic va para ti Johnny (el tipo del manicomio Gay)

Advertencia: Shonnen-ai o slash, Ooc, X-over, viñeta y mis fumadas de coca y mariguana… espera a mi no me gusta la coca y menos la pepsi ¬.¬

Chiste malo del día: pepito se recluto con unos narcos, lo mandaron por coca (cocaína) a Colombia y ¿que creen? Trajo Pecsi xDD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**El cerdo es solo otra escusa **_

**Era una bella tarde en konoha… no la verdad no el pinche día estaba bien culero** (n/a: simón, me gusta empezar mis cuentos como comienzan mis días… culeros) **estaba lloviendo, hacia frio, caían truenos y demás, el punto es que el día estaba culero y ya, por allí caminaba un wey que tenia que serlo demasiado para salir con la puta lluvia deveras, traia un paraguas rojo, una banda en la cabeza amarilla y una mochila verde, parecía caminar sin rumbo alguno, lo único que buscaba era un refugio y cerca de allí hasta donde su vista alcanzo a ver, observo una cueva bastante grande y se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de terminar de entrar fijo en que había una gran puerta y un timbre y se pregunto ¿Qué cueva mas puta tiene timbre? Asi que procedió a tocarlo y salió un hombre alto con capa negra y nubes rojas con una paleta en la cara o algo similar a la vista del chico**

Tobi: que deseas buen chico?

Tipo: pue…

Tobi: sabes? Tobi es un buen chico^^

Tipo: quien es Tobi?

Tobi: yo soy Tobi y soy un buen chico, tu quien eres?

Ryoga: mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki, busco el Dojo Tendo y a Ranma Saotome, pero veo que me he perdido de nuevo u.u

Tobi: entra Ryoga, hace frio alla afuera

**Ryoga entro como le indico el buen chico y Deidara que estaba en la sala pregunto**

Deidara: quien es el, y Tobi, porque dejas entrar Extraños a la cueva, espera, este tipo se me hace conocido

Tobi: yo crei lo mismo pero no lo identifco

Ryoga: no se de donde me conozcan pero yo no los he visto nunca, o… Si?

Deidara: aaaahhh ya se quien es, es el tipo que sale en la serie de Ranma ½

Ryoga: no soy de una serie! Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki y de verdad estoy buscando a Ranma Saotome

Tobi: mira!*_emocionado_* lo dice igual que en la serie!

Deidara: es cierto :D dilo de nuevo

Ryoga: *_estilo chibi_* ES ENSERIO, ESTOY BUSCANDO A RANMA SAOTOME!

Tobi: lo dijo de nuevo, lo dijo de nuevo *_emocionado_*

Deidara: *_mojando a Ryoga_* y miraa

Tobi: siii, se convierte en cerdito de verdad

Ryoga: kwee, kwee, kwee _**–esto no es divertido-**_

Deidara: mira hace ruiditos de verdad :D

Ryoga: kwee, kwee _**–pues claro que si tonto-**_

Tobi: yo conozco a otra persona que también hace ruiditos sempai (¬¬

Deidara: tobi aquí no! *_sonrojado_*

Ryoga: kwee o.o

Tobi: cállate cerdo ni que tu no te agarraras con el Ranma

Ryoga: *_le da hemorragia nasal por recordar aquellos momentos de 'intimidad'*_

Deidara: pinche cerdito puerco deveras ¬¬

Tobi: *_con voz de Madara_* el cerdito ya se durmió que te parece si vamos a la habitación y hacemos un poco de 'arte'

Deidara: ¬/¬ de tu arte al mio, prefiero mi arte!

**Y fue asi como con mentiras y engaños deidara y tobi fueron a probar un poco con el arte de madara dejando al pobre cerdito desmayado pensando cosas sucias xDD**

Fin

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No se que fue eso, pero fue mi fumada, entenderé si me quieres devolver al manicomio por tal fumadota Johnny, la verdad el cerdillo solo fue para que madara tuviera una razón para llevarse a la rubia a la cama xDD

Adios :D se aceptan reclamos y cartas de muerte :)

By: SaruSweet :)


End file.
